1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-emission display device which has an organic light emitting diode that emits light to display an image. Since the organic light emitting display device does not require a separate light source as in a liquid crystal display, it is possible to relatively reduce thickness and weight thereof. Furthermore, there are other aspects to an organic light emitting display device such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed.
In the organic light emitting display device, pixels that emit light are partitioned by a pixel defining layer. The pixel defining layer is made of an organic material such as acryl, and the acryl discharges outgas in a sintering or driving process. Further, the outgas is discharged from a lower substrate in the organic light emitting display device.
The outgas deteriorates a characteristic of the organic light emitting display device, releases the pixel defining layer, and reduces a lifespan of the organic light emitting display device.
Meanwhile, the organic light emitting display device generally includes an absorbing layer for preventing oxygen or moisture from penetrating from the outside. The absorbing layer scatters light due to an absorbent included therein, and as a result, the absorbing layer is not applied to the front emission type organic light emitting display device.